ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cut/Slice/Chapter Two
The second chapter of the manga series Cut/Slice and the second part of the first story arc "God's Fist." Transcript a police officer is seen writing down something in his notebook and speaking to Ito and Miki. *'Officer: '''So, your story is that this man and two others stalked you. He broke into your room, leaped towards you and you decapitated him with a sword? *'Ito:' Yes... *'Officer:' And why did you have a sword? *'Ito:' A man gave it to me earlier in the day. *'Officer:' He just gave it to you? *'Ito:' He was a very strange man. *'Officer:' Obviously. Well, considering that the body was wielding a weapon and the door is, in fact, broken down so your story, as odd as it is, checks out. Thank you for your time. The officer begins walking away, putting on gloves and picking up the Blade of Angels. *'Officer:' I will need to take this as evidence. *'Ito:' Go ahead. It's brought nothing but trouble to me... The officer walks out of the room and Miki gets up. *'Miki:' You probably want to be alone for a while... Miki closes the door and Ito flops on to his bed and closes his eyes. He then instantly opens his eyes and looks down, seeing that Ken-Ko is sitting on top of him. *'Ito:' Why are you still here? the sword's gone. *'Ken-Ko: Yes, but you are still its owner meaning I still have to follow you around. *'''Ito: Wonderful... *'Ken-Ko:' I don't like it any more than you do, trust me. It cuts to a very feudal Japan styled room where a large man is drinking tea while a half-naked woman squeezes his arm. The short man and the man in the hat who stalked Ito walks into the room. The man in the hat kneels in front of the large man and the short man sits and bows. At the sight of them, the large man puts down his tea. *'Large Man:' Fujio and Banri, I sent the both of you to bring me a sword and now you kneel in front of me with nothing in your hands. Explain yourselves... *'Fujio: '''Hatsuo is dead... *'Banri: Decapitated by the wielder of the blade, Lord Goro. *'Goro: '''And you retreating instantly? *'Fujio: 'One of our own was murdered today, Lord Goro. *'Banri: 'And Hatsuo was the strongest among the three of us. If he managed to kill him so fast, we could never stand a chance. Goro picks his tea back up and begins sturring it. *'Goro: 'I am giving you both another chance to kill the wielder and take the Blade of Angels. If you fail me a second time, there will not be a third... *'Fujio and Banri: Yes, Lord Goro. It cuts back to Ito, who is spraypainting a wall. *'Ken-Ko: '''Go get the sword. *'Ito: No. *'''Ken-Ko: Go get the sword. *'Ito:' No. *'Ken-Ko:' Go get the sword. *'Ito:' How long have you been saying that? *'Ken-Ko:' Around half an hour. Category:Manga